Bleeding Out
by KitsuShel
Summary: "He fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" When Rey is chosen as a sacrifice to the dragon Kylo, an unexpected friendship blooms. A Reylo/Beauty & the Beast-esque AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew_**

_Title: __**Bleeding Out**_

_Written for: __**TuxedoKat**_

_Written By: __**KitsuShel**_

_Rating: Everyone_

_Summary/Prompt used: _

_1\. According to legend, if you kissed someone beside the Forever Fountain, it would be true love forever._

_3\. Sacrificed to the dragon_

_5\. She's freaked out by who he really is… a werewolf/ex con/etc _

_If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox._

* * *

_**Bleeding Out**_

_**O~o~O**_

_I'm bleeding out_  
_Said if the last thing that I do_  
_Is to bring you down_  
_I'll bleed out for you_

_**O~o~O**_

Rey ran as fast as she could through the dense brush. The shouts of villagers trailed behind her, the faint glow of their torches and pitchforks steadily catching up. Her breath grew ragged as she pushed her legs harder, leaping over an ancient fallen tree. Every ten years, the Jakku village elders chose a young maiden to send as a sacrifice to the great dragon that resided atop Skywalker's Mountain. This year, Rey was chosen. As a child who had been orphaned and left behind by her family, it had been a unanimous decision. No one would miss the young scavenger.

What they did not expect was for Rey to fight back; she would not be led to her demise without a struggle. The closer she came to the base of the mountain, the sparser the trees became. The irony was not lost on her that she should've been running in the opposite direction, but there had been little room to maneuver when she made her escape.

Soon, she found herself facing a literal wall—there was nowhere left to run. A noise from her right had Rey whipping her head in that direction. She squinted her eyes but could see nothing in the dark of the forest to cause her fright. Just as she was turning her head, a glint from above caught her eye. There was a little crevice on the side of the mountain, about twenty feet above. Rey ran her fingers over the cool, rocky surface until she came across a small outcropping that she could grip her fingers upon.

She took a deep breath and began to pull herself up the side of the mountain. A sharp rock caught on her leggings and dug a gash into her thigh, but still she persisted. Her fingers were raw and bloody by the time she pulled herself into the small opening just in time. She held her breath as she could clearly hear the voices of the men who had been chasing her.

Making herself as small as possible, she sat frozen for what felt like hours as they searched the area for her location. Breathing as slowly, calmly as she could, she waited patiently. She was good at waiting.

"The girl is gone." Rey recognized the voice of Tarkin, a warrior from the village.

"Maybe the dragon already snatched her up?" speculated another, whom she recognized as the one called Plutt.

Tarkin laughed darkly. "I'm sure that would make Elder Snoke pleased, although I'm sure he would've much preferred a spectacle. He'd have loved to hear the screams as she was torn apart."

Plutt grunted a non-committal response as their voices faded away into the night.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and tried to take notice of her surroundings. It appeared that she'd somehow found a small tunnel that led further into the mountain. She weighed her options momentarily. She could either continue on exploring further, or go back to the forest and take her chances with Snoke's men. It was an uncomfortable position, but she chose to crawl forward on her aching hands and knees. If she were going to die this eve, it would be by her own choices.

After what felt like hours of struggling, Rey began to notice the tunnel becoming wider and brighter. The end of her path came at a wide open cavern. She swung her legs over the edge of the opening and let her body fall heavily to the ground a few feet below. Her shoulders burned with fatigue as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She looked around the cavern slowing, taking in the strange tally-like scratch marks covering the walls with torches warmly lighting the room, and the sound of water flowing nearby.

Her breath left her body all at once as her gaze met a pair of large golden eyes watching her from the shadows in the farthest corner of the cavern.

"Hel-hello," she stammered.

"Hello, girl." A deep voice echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry for intruding," she said, her voice full of fear.

The eyes blinked slowly before the creature replied, "Are you?"

Rey swallowed the lump of terror in her throat. She instinctively knew this was the dragon she'd been chosen as a sacrifice for. Tears stung her eyes as she resigned herself to her fate.

"For what it's worth, I truly am. But it was either take my chances here or certain death out there."

Silence filled the room. Rey took a deep breath. "Am I to become your next meal?"

The golden eyes widened in surprise. Clearly, that was not what it had expected to leave the small human's mouth.

"Is that your wish, girl? Is this the reason you've entered my home uninvited?"

"What? No- I-" Rey began to speak but paused momentarily to collect her thoughts. "I am from the village below. I was chosen as a sacrifice to the great dragon who lives upon this mountain. I ventured inside to escape the men who were chasing me."

The creature snorted from his place in the shadows. "Foolish mortals. I never said I wished for a sacrifice."

Rey's heart began to beat frantically inside of her chest. That response left no room for interpretation—this was indeed the dragon.

"Does this mean you're not going to eat me?" she asked hesitantly.

Terrified, she watched as he smiled with sharp teeth glinting in the meager light which shone its way.

"I didn't say that."

Her eyes grew wide as saucers as the creature shuffled and began to slowly step into the full light of the room. The dragon's head was the size of her entire body, with gleaming maroon scales covering its skin. A large scar cut across his face continuing down to his upper chest. She cast her eyes down in deference.

"Do you have a name, girl?"

"Rey," she answered in a small voice.

"Rey. Hmm," he hummed in thought. "You are a scrawny thing, so no, I won't be having you as a snack."

She looked up at the creature, surprised to hear the humor in his tone. They watched each other carefully for a few moments before the dragon sighed.

"You are free to leave, Rey. I'll take you back down the mountain safely. Tell your village that I said to stop sending young maidens to their demise on my behalf."

Terror struck through her middle, not from the dragon, but at the thought of going back to the village full of villainous people who cared nothing for her.

"Could I"—she paused a moment before continuing—"could I perhaps stay, or do you know of some place safe and warm I could go, somewhere beyond the village?"

The dragon's head cocked to the side slightly in confusion. "You'd wish to stay? Do you not want to return to your family?"

Rey shook her head and blinked back her tears. "I have no family, and I am nothing to those people in the village. If I return, they'll more than likely kill me anyway."

The dragon's eyes darkened as it gazed intensely into her face. It nodded slowly.

"Yes," he spoke softly. "Yes, I have a place for you."

"Do you have a name, milord?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed. "You may call me Kylo, but I am not your lord. I will be your friend. There is no need for servitude, girl."

Rey felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She couldn't understand why, but she felt safer in Kylo's presence than she ever had in the village. She felt a kinship with this creature.

"Then I would very much like to be your friend, Kylo."

* * *

**AN:**

Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this little story I wrote for this year's FAGE! It's my first venture into writing for the Star Wars/Reylo fandom, and I'm super excited to share this with you.

ENORMOUS gratitude goes out to Chaya Sara for beta'ing this and putting up with my horrid comma usage, as well as to mariescullen for the absolutely beautiful banner she made for this story! (She's also writing an awesome WIP called The Boy in the Backyard.)

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, nor any of their characters/properties. This is just for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**O~o~O**_

_When the sky turns gray_  
_And everything is screaming_  
_I will reach inside_  
_Just to find my heart is beating_

_**O~o~O**_

For such a large creature, Kylo moved swiftly and deftly. Rey followed him as he turned and started down a rocky pathway. By the time she reached him, he had already gathered skins and a blanket for her use. He nodded his gigantic head toward a six foot opening where he could not physically fit. She set foot into a small, hollow chamber that she assumed would likely serve as her room.

"I cannot enter this place, so you need not fear for your safety." His voice rumbled deeply.

She felt something twinge in her chest. No one had ever wanted her to feel safe before. She stepped out of the room and placed a hand on the side of Kylo's jaw, feeling it warm to the touch. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh through his nostrils.

"Thank you, Kylo. You are most kind though I am not in fear of your presence."

An unnamed emotion flitted across the dragon's expression before he nudged Rey into the room.

"Get some rest, girl. I can take you exploring on the morrow."

She obediently stepped into the room and laid out the coverings to get comfortable. She mulled over the turn of events and wondered if this was all a dream that she would awake from tomorrow, only to find herself back in the village that cared nothing for her. She shook her head at the morbid thought and settled in for a peaceful sleep.

O~o~O

When Rey awoke the next morning, Kylo brought her some fruit to eat and showed her where she could freshen up. The pair began their day by traversing a few of the many pathways as he showed her around his home.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as they turned the corner of a particularly winding tunnel.

"A while," he replied mirthlessly.

"How long is a while? Is that what those scratch marks are in the big cavern? Were you counting the days?" Even as the barrage of words left her lips, Rey wondered if her questions would annoy the large beast, but her curiosity was too strong to rein in.

Kylo nodded jerkily. "It was futile—keeping track of the days—so I gave up eventually. Time had no meaning for me after a while. Time for a dragon moves differently than it did when I was human."

Rey's footsteps faltered momentarily. "What? You were human? How is such a thing possible?" she asked incredulously.

"Magic."

Rey scoffed. "Magic doesn't exist."

The side of Kylo's mouth turned up slightly. "So you believe in dragons but not in magic?"

She began to stutter, causing the dragon to let out a low, growling laugh. The sound fascinated her, and she made a mental note to try to illicit that response from him again in the future.

Rey looked off into the distance and contemplated her response. "I don't really know what I believe in any more."

Kylo nodded solemnly in sympathy, having experienced how his own perceptions changed over the years.

"A witch," he murmured, so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "A witch cursed me for being an arrogant fool with a foul temper."

Rey's brow furrowed in thought. "Is there a chance of breaking the curse?"

Kylo's large shoulders somewhat shrugged. "If there is, it's unknown to me. I've been here so many years alone, guardian of this mountain. There is a magic that flows deep within its core which connects my spirit to the surrounding forest. I could feel your flight through my woods, feel your fear. I made sure you found that path to safety."

He paused in his movement to reach out and place one of his claws against the wall of the passage.

"Magic runs through every inch of this mountain. Legend tells of the Forever Fountain, which is supposedly at its heart—the source of it all."

A warmth fluttered around like butterflies in Rey's stomach. "Is it true?" she asked in awe.

Kylo glanced at her sideways and gave her what was supposed to be a smile, showing a good portion of his sharp teeth that would more than likely frighten any other normal person.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic, girl."

She rolled her eyes and playfully huffed away.

"What was your life like before?" she inquired a bit later as they continued their exploration.

Kylo pondered her question before answering. "I was a prince. I was loved by my parents and spoiled rotten, to be honest. I spent too much time blaming them for everything that went wrong and not appreciating their love and concern. I suppose that's part of what I was to be atoning for over the years."

Rey stayed silent, hoping that her new friend would continue his tale.

"I was unnecessarily cruel to anyone I encountered, be they a villager, servant, or lord. When I was hunting in the forest one day, I came across an older woman who was in need of assistance. I turned away from her, then shoved her aside when she reached for my cloak."

A heavy weight settled over Rey's chest as she wondered if that was how Kylo would have treated her if they'd have met while he was still human. The thought made her sad.

"She turned out to be a sorceress who'd had her eye on me. Needless to say, I failed her test, and she cursed me to this life."

His voice sounded void of emotion as he finished his tale.

"I would say I'm sorry, but then I would have never met you," she replied in an attempt to lighten the mood with humor.

Kylo gazed into her eyes and there was something deep and unfathomable that she couldn't read. "I can't find it in me to disagree with you, Rey."

Warmth filled her belly. His words brought not only elation but sadness. Her heart ached for the pain and loneliness that he must've endured over the years. Yet, she also felt selfish for feeling happy that she finally felt like she'd found a home with him.

"Let's keep moving," he rumbled. "No more talk of sad things."

Rey nodded and the pair continued on.


	3. Chapter 3

**_O~o~O_**

_You tell me to hold on_  
_Oh you tell me to hold on_  
_But innocence is gone_  
_And what was right is wrong_

**_O~o~O_**

Rey and Kylo grew into a comfortable routine as the weeks passed. He showed her a pathway that would take her to a hidden entrance on the other side of the mountain. She sometimes spent hours basking in the sun that filtered through the trees in a small meadow not far from her new home. She fished in a nearby stream and picked apples from the trees that grew alongside it. She also made use of some soft bark and fronds to weave herself a comfortable sleeping mat. Some days, Kylo would bring her back small gifts from his treks through the woods.

Rey soon found herself with more clothing than she'd ever owned in her lifetime, along with jewelry and other random trinkets. When he returned one evening with a beautiful wooden chest, she found herself in awe of its craftsmanship.

"This is beautiful," she whispered in adoration. "Where did you get it?"

The dragon was resting, curled up in front of the fire and lazily opened one eye. "It was an offering left at the edge of the forest from one of the villages. That's where most of the things I've given you come from."

She glanced at him in surprise. She'd never given thought to where the gifts had been coming from.

"Really? I thought you had no need for tribute from the villagers?"

Kylo opened his eyes fully and watched her carefully. "I do not."

Rey cocked her head to the side. "Then why now?"

The dragon closed his eyes and rested his head on his thick arms. "You deserve beautiful things," he murmured.

Rey felt her heart stutter and chose to drop the subject as Kylo began to gently snore.

Most other evenings, she would read aloud from one of the many books that Kylo had accumulated with his treasures as tribute. He would curl up by the fire and watch her with his soulful eyes as she read to them both. Over time, he shared with her bits of his life before he'd been cursed as the dragon. The more stories he told, the more he began to remember, which in turn began to make his heart ache. He'd spent decades trying to forget the past since he saw no way to return to his life. Now he was mourning the loss of what could have been if he'd have met this beautiful, tenacious young maiden while he was still human. He could easily see himself marrying her and having a family. His dreams at night began to torture him.

In the middle of a story one night a few months into their cohabitation, Rey's reading was interrupted by Kylo's sudden jerk of his head. The movement took her by surprise, and she glanced his way, surprised to find his gaze staring off seemingly at nothing.

"Kylo, are you all right?" she asked in a soft voice. "Is something wrong?"

HIs voice took on a faraway tone as he responded. "There's something wrong in the forest, some type of disturbance."

His gaze went toward one of the larger tunnels that would allow him to take flight up and out of the mountain swiftly.

"I need to go," he said urgently.

He looked directly into her eyes and pleaded. "Rey, stay here. There is danger out in the woods. I need you to stay safely in here. I will return."

Rey sat still for a moment in surprise as Kylo took his leave, swiftly vacating the cavern. She hurriedly closed the book and scrambled to her feet, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She wondered what kind of danger would have the mountain's protector chasing off into the night, which then made her begin worrying for Kylo's safety. That she should be worried for the massive creature who purportedly possessed ancient magic was ridiculous. Rey knew this but still couldn't help the butterflies twisting in her belly. She took up the traveling cloak that Kylo had gotten for her and began to make her way through the tunnels.

The forest was unnaturally quiet and still as Rey made her way through the underbrush. She closed her eyes and tried to embrace the magic—trying to see if she could feel in which direction Kylo had traveled. After a few minutes of walking, she started to hear moans of pain, which grew to screams. Her heart raced as she picked up her pace, only to stop dead in her tracks when she came to a clearing. Kylo stood to his magnificent height and held a human male by his feet.

The stranger begged and pleaded for the dragon to let him go, but all Kylo responded with was a menacing growl. He lifted his other claw and gripped the man's head, tearing him in half.

"KYLO! NO!" Rey screamed as she fell to her knees in shock.

The dragon whipped his head toward the voice, his eyes wide and frenzied. He stalked toward her slowly, and Rey felt fear for the first time since she'd met him. She'd never seen this wild, angry side to her friend before, and she prayed these wouldn't be her last breaths.

Kylo halted his movement when he stood directly in front of Rey, his chest spattered with the man's blood.

"I told you to stay put, Rey," he rumbled in exasperation. "Do you never listen to anything?"

Rey swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I was worried."

She glanced behind him to view the clearing where she noticed not one, but two human bodies. She looked back at Kylo quickly.

"Why? Why did you kill those men?" she sobbed. "You- you're a monster."

Kylo flinched back, hurt contorting his facial features before fixing a mask of calm upon his face.

"Yes, I am, especially towards anyone who would dare to kill innocents under my watch. These men murdered a doe in front of her fawn and then attempted to torture the youngling. The forest cried out for vengeance, and I delivered."

HIs tone was cold, which caused Rey to shiver. She immediately felt chastized and guilty for calling him a monster.

"Kylo, I'm sor-"

"Save it." He cut her off, his voice sounding more sad than angry. "I will walk you back to the mountain entrance before I clean myself. Unless you wish to continue your trek through the woods?"

Rey shook her head and silently walked beside her companion. She made short work of the long tunnel back to the big cavern and went straight to her room. She lay her head upon the soft downy pillow and let her tears fall. She mourned for the doe who had lost its life as well as the fawn now without its mother. She cried for hurting her friend but not once for the hunters whose blood was spilled upon the forest floor that night. They were the true monsters in this story, and she felt horrible for lashing out at Kylo like that. He had still not returned when she finally let sleep claim her hours later.

When she awoke in the morning, the first thing she noticed was the gentle rumbling coming from across the room. She turned her head on the pillow and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kylo's sleeping head resting just inside her room. She could just barely make out his shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath he took. She felt warmth fill her chest and tears prick at her eyes once again.

She swore right then and there that she would never hurt him again. Rey crawled over and lightly brushed her fingers against his warm skin. The feel of the heat emanating from his scaly exterior never ceased to surprise her.

Kylo blinked open his golden eyes slowly and yawned.

"Good morning, Rey," he rumbled as softly as possible for the giant creature.

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Good morning, Kylo."

The pair never spoke again about the previous night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_O~o~O_**

_When the hour is nigh__  
__And hopelessness is sinking in__  
__And the wolves all cry__  
__To feel they're not worth hollering_

**_O~o~O_**

One day, Rey came across a series of narrow pathways along one of her daily walks. Curious, she followed the twisting path until it ended at a beautiful fountain. The water was clear and shimmering as it flowed peacefully. She wondered silently why Kylo had never mentioned it before.

"Because the dragon has never set foot in here before," a soft voice whispered.

Rey looked quickly around the room, trying to find whomever had spoken.

'Who are you?" she asked when she could see no person in the room.

A bell-like laugh tinkled across the rocky walls. "I am everything, and nothing. I am the whisper in the wind, the babble in the brook. I am the magic that flows through this mountain and the void. I am forever."

Rey knelt down next to the fountain and bowed her head. The musical voice laughed again.

"No need to bow, child. I know who you are, Rey of Jakku."

Rey sighed mournfully. "At least one of us does."

She felt a breeze caress her cheek. "The belonging you seek is not behind but ahead of you, young one. Your future is bright, my child."

"What of Kylo?" Rey had grown attached to her friend and couldn't imagine her life without him now.

"Ah, Benjamin's future is less clear—he is clouded by the dark magic of his curse."

"Benjamin?"

"Before he became Kylo, he was Prince Benjamin of the nearby kingdom of Alderaan."

"Do you know of any way to remove his curse? I will do anything to help."

The breeze lifted her hair and surrounded her. "Ah, you would, wouldn't you?" the voice replied in a murmur. "Kylo has been a loyal protector and guardian. I truly wish nothing but happiness for him, but I fear your paths will part soon."

Rey felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She couldn't—wouldn't—leave Kylo behind. Over the many moons she'd spent by his side, she'd fallen in love with the kindness and intelligence of the great dragon. She would happily spend the rest of her life as his companion.

The breeze rustled through her hair again in what Rey found to be a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry to bring sad thoughts upon you, young one, but I led you here for a reason. Your time upon my mountain indeed grows short. Drink from my fountain, Rey. Let it quench your thirst and bring you peace."

Rey sighed and made the decision to humor the kind voice even if she truly didn't believe its warning. She sat down at the edge of the fountain and gazed into it's crystal clear depths. Her reflection stared back at her with bright hazel eyes, and Rey smiled. No longer was her face gaunt with hunger nor her eyes lined with dark circles of exhaustion or her chestnut hair limp and ragged. She was healthy and vibrant, thanks to the new home and friendship she'd found in Kylo.

She leaned forward and dipped her hands into the cold water and brought some to her lips. There was a sweetness to the liquid, and she drank greedily. The last thing she recalled was a tinkling laughter as she found herself standing in the middle of a corridor, staring at a solid wall. Surprised to find herself alone with no fountain in sight, Rey had no idea if she had imagined it, but she decided against telling Kylo, for it would mean she would have to tell him everything about the water and what it told her. She didn't wish to bring him any sadness with that knowledge.

**O~o~O**

A few weeks later, Rey found herself at the beginning of yet another new pathway. Kylo had been out along the perimeter of the forest for a few hours when Rey grew restless. This new path was rockier than most of the others, and she could feel that it sloped slightly downward at an odd angle. After a long while of walking, she came across an exit covered in a thick moss blanket. She pushed the curtain-like greenery away and stepped out into the sunshine.

She found herself at the top of a verdant hill overlooking a bustling village. It looked vibrant and vital. Rey felt an excitement begin to fill her chest at the thought of exploring some place new. With no thought of consequences or letting Kylo know what she was up to, Rey started to journey through the forest and down towards the village. Not halfway to her destination, Rey began to feel uneasy.

A noise from close by drew her attention, and she crouched down in a defensive position.

Two men appeared from the trees and looked at her with startled expressions. The larger of the pair narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Well, what do we have here, Hux?" he asked a sinister voice.

The smaller man shook his head, his red hair glinting in the light that scattered through the leaves.

"I've never seen this one before, my friend. Maybe she's from the junk heap on the other side of the mountain."

The larger man nodded. "Ah, a Jakku rat. I like my women feisty."

Rey swallowed and bolted through the trees heading back toward the mountain. The men faltered for a moment before taking up the chase. She pushed her muscles as hard as she could, but her time lounging about all day peacefully had made her sluggish.

Praying that Kylo would hear her plea for help, Rey screamed out his name as she sought to evade her pursuers.

"KYLO! KYLO, HELP!"

Her chest was burning and her breath was ragged, but she felt hope glimmer in her chest when she caught sight of the rocky wall in the distance. Out of nowhere, her foot caught on a fallen branch, and Rey went sprawling across the hard ground. She felt a hand grip her hair and painfully drag her to her feet.

The red-haired man's voice was shaking in anger. "You stupid bitch. We're going to—"

A loud roar filled the air, and Rey felt her body sag with relief. Kylo had come. Everything would be fine.

Both men froze in their tracks at the sight of the great dragon tearing through the trees. Kylo's golden eyes were ablaze with rage. He let out a menacing growl as he locked his gaze on the man who had Rey in his grasp. As if sensing the girl was the reason for the beast's distress,

Hux let go of her hair and twisted her arm behind her back instead. At the gasp of pain that Rey released, Kylo bared his teeth with a snarl.

"Alright then, big guy. You want the girl? You can have her. I'll let her go and we'll leave, okay?"

Even though his rage was boiling, Kylo's first and foremost thought was to get Rey to safety, so he nodded quietly. The redhead shoved Rey in the dragon's direction, and both men took off running through the forest.

Kylo was by her side in an instant and carefully scooped her up into his arms and took off into the air. Rey turned her tear-stained face into his chest and rested her cheek against his warm scales until they were safely inside the mountain. He set her down gently in the main cavern and fought to control his thundering heartbeat.

"Are you- Are you all right? What were you doing on that side of the mountain?" His voice was loud and desperate yet not unkind.

Rey let out a relieved sigh and sunk to her knees. "Yes, I'm fine—exhausted and a little sore, but I'll live."

She looked up to see her dragon gazing at her with a worried look.

"I'm sorry, Kylo. I found a new tunnel, and it took me to a place I'd never seen before, so I decided to explore. Then those two men came out of nowhere and threatened me, so I ran."

"I'm glad you're safe, girl. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

Rey reached out and stroked her hand over the claw that was resting closest to her. "I'm fine; it's fine. Those men are gone, and I will be extra careful going forward. I promise."

Kylo nodded and the pair fell into a companionable silence, neither one wanting to give voice to the growing unease in both of their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**_O~o~O_**

_So I bear my skin_  
_And I count my sins_  
_And I close my eyes_  
_And I take it in_  
_And I'm bleeding out_  
_I'm bleeding out for you_

**_O~o~O_**

A few nights later, Kylo jerked to his feet abruptly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Those villagers have come back and brought many more. They're lighting the forest on fire."

He began to walk toward the outside tunnel as Rey cried out.

"Wait! You're not leaving me behind!"

Kylo faced her and gave her an incredulous look. "And what are you going to do against an angry mob, girl?"

She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "I will be safer at your side."

Admitting that she was more than likely correct, Kylo motioned for her follow. They took off into the night and set down in a clearing a hundred yards away from the crowd of villagers toting pitchforks and torches. It was dark, but the bright light from a grove of burning trees lit the night enough to see their faces.

Some villagers began shouting. Some others threw stones and their pitchforks in Kylo's direction, which the massive dragon easily batted away.

A tall, dark skinned man stepped forward from the crowd. "Step away from the girl, monster! Release her and we will go!"

Rey scoffed loudly. "Monster?" she shouted. "The only monsters here are you who are destroying the forest and those men who attacked me days ago!"

The man looked startled. "What did you say? Men attacked you?"

Rey nodded. "Yes, a large man with black hair and a man with red hair called Hux. They chased me through the forest until Kylo saved me."

The man's eyes widened. "I didn't know. They rushed into the town center and claimed there was a beast who had kidnapped a girl and was keeping her against her will."

As Kylo focused on Rey, his heart swelling as this small girl defended him so fiercely, no one saw Hux pounce from the tree line and sink a sword deep into a vulnerable spot on Kylo's side.

His pained roar echoed through the forest and valley as he stumbled, falling to his opposite side.

"Kylo!" Rey screamed, rushing over to check on her friend. She lay his head on her lap as his breathing became ragged.

"Rey-" he gasped out quietly. "Rey-"

"Ssh," she whispered, gently caressing his cheek. "Rest yourself. Everything will be fine."

She felt something clench in her chest when she saw the scared look in his teary golden eyes.

"Rey. I lo-"

Rey felt her entire world crumble at her feet as she watched the light leave her dragon's eyes. She began to shake as tears silently ran down her face to fall onto Kylo's skin. She looked up and her gaze connected with the redhead's triumphant smirk and something snapped.

"You- you monster!" she screeched. "You worthless piece of—"

Her body still shaking with uncontrollable anger, Rey let Kylo's head gently fall from her lap as she stood. She took one step toward Hux and then another. She blindly reached out and pulled the sword from Kylo's side, swinging the bloody blade to point its tip at the target of her rage.

"You murdered him!"

Hux sneered. "It was just a dumb creature."

Rey bared her teeth in a growl. "That creature had more heart, integrity, and humanity in him than any human in your village, least of all you!"

She swung the sword at Hux, and he easily sidestepped her attempt. Two men rushed over and took Hux into their grasp as the dark-skinned man placed his hand on Rey's shoulder. She looked into his kind brown eyes.

"Don't dirty your hands with his blood. My name is Sir Finn, and I promise you that Hux will pay for what he's done."

Rey glanced over to where the body of her fallen friend lay, and all of her rage was quickly replaced with despair. No longer was there a crimson and mahogany beast. In its place was a large man. She rushed over and knelt by his side, cradling him in her arms and brushing long, dark hair out of his face. She ran her hand gently down the side of his angular face, taking in his aquiline nose and full lips. She noticed he still had a slight scar that bisected his face roguishly.

She heard the crowd of people come closer and tried to block out their voices. Her thoughts were only of her beloved friend.

"Finn! Finn!" Someone shouted. "Do you know who that is? It's Queen Leia's son, the lost prince!"

"Kylo," she whispered, still stroking his cheek and trying to ignore the background noise. "What am I going to do now without you, my love?"

Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, wanting to feel them just once before she found him again in the afterlife.

As she leaned away, an unnatural rush of wind engulfed the pair and lifted them off the ground. Rey watched in amazement as a silver thread of light radiated from each of their bodies and swirled around them, twisting and twirling until it was a cocoon surrounding them.

She gasped as Kylo's eyes suddenly opened, shining with the same silver light.

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

His mouth opened, but it was the mountain's voice that spoke.

"I told you that your paths would diverge, did I not?"

"What? How?"

It was surreal to hear the magical, tinkling laughter escape from Kylo's mouth.

"To answer your question, little one, you drank from my fountain and took some of its power into you. Your tears contained my magic which helped break the curse along with your 'True Love's Kiss.'"

"'True Love's Kiss'? Does that mean he lives? That I'll get to keep him?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "Rey of Jakku, my little one. Take care of Benjamin. He means so much to me."

The light and wind slowly died away, lowering the pair gently onto the forest floor.

As the villagers surrounded them in wonder, Rey caressed the side of Kylo's face. She moved his long, dark locks out of his eyes, his warm brown and golden eyes gazing up at her.

"Rey?" a deep voice asked hesitantly from below her. "Am I dead?"

She pulled him up and into her arms before cupping his face with her hands.

"Kylo," she whispered.

He pulled her gently into his arms and laid his lips softly against hers, seeking her warmth before hugging her tightly against him. After their kiss, the pair pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Is this real?" she whispered.

He smiled and laughed. "I hope so, although I would be just as happy if this were my afterlife."

Rey pulled back slightly and glared at him.

"Speak not of such things. I just found you. You're not allowed to leave me again."

"As you wish, milady."

* * *

AN:

I hope you guys, especially TuxedoKat, enjoyed my little Reylo AU! It was inspired a bit by the classic tale of _Beauty & the Beast_.


End file.
